The Talk
by NationofInnocence0101
Summary: They defeated evil. They can face the strongest of villains and show no fear. Raimundo and Kimiko are very brave people. Yet, it's strange that they can barely explain the easiest topic to their kids.


"**Awkward On So Many Levels"**

The kitchen was usually at its busiest in the mornings. What with Raimundo and Kimiko making breakfast for the kids and getting ready for work. Homework the kids brought from school yesterday still sat at the kitchen table.

Even if coffee was already being made, Kimiko made some hot chocolate for the kids since it was winter. It would be soon until they came running in the kitchen with school bags in hand.

"Here they come," Raimundo muttered.

Both parents heard dashing footsteps running towards the kitchen. The eight-year-old Ava Pedrosa and the six-year-old Miguel Pedrosa laughed and giggled as they pick out a chair from under the kitchen table.

"All right, you two, calm down," Kimiko said.

"Yeah, it's too early for all that anyway," Raimundo teased.

The kids laughed and resisted the urges to wrestle each other out of their own chairs. It was after their breakfast when Ava spoke.

"Hey, Daddy, why were you and Mommy screaming last night?"

It was an innocent question. She was eight-years-old for God's sake. But despite themselves, Kimiko and Raimundo's eyes widened.

After they thought of what to say, Kimiko spoke first.

"What do you mean?"

"Me and Miguel heard screaming coming for your room. We peeked," Ava explained cheerfully.

"Yeah! You and Mommy were moving around a lot, too! What were you doing?" Miguel asked.

Raimundo and Kimiko's cheeks turned cherry red.

"Uh, Daddy's car was parked in Mommy's garage," Raimundo replied.

Kimiko went agape. Oh if only murder was legal…

The kid's faces went perplexed.

"What does that mean?" they both asked.

"You'll find out when you're older—way older," Kimiko said before Raimundo could.

It was silent for a few minutes then. Kimiko worked on putting Ava's jacket on. She giggled.

"You and Daddy were kissing a lot, too. Was it a kissing game?"

"Yeah…." Raimundo and Kimiko answered slowly.

"Can I play?!" Ava asked eagerly.

Raimundo's eyes darkened considerably.

"Not until you're forty."

Ava frowned. But then she smiled widely again when Miguel laughed out loud.

"Why was Daddy spanking you, Mommy? Was Mommy being bad?"

Before Kimiko could speak, Raimundo jumped from his seat.

"Yes! Mommy was being bad. She didn't wear the outfit I told her to wear."

Kimiko threw him a look that told him to keep his mouth shut. But Raimundo was already having too much fun.

"Did you two catch the arguing? Wouldn't you think Mommy would be smart enough to wear the outfit over a spanking?"

The children were laughing like crazy. Kimiko snapped.

"Enough!"

Everyone went silent. They knew better enough not to speak when the mother was angry.

Kimiko finished dressing the kids in winter attire and gave their schoolbags.

"The bus should be here by now. I love you both, and have a fantastic day." Kimiko kissed them both on the cheek and made sure they got on the bus when they walked out of the house.

Then she faced her husband of fifteen years.

"You're unbelievable," she said.

"What?" Raimundo asked indignantly. "They're going to find about sexual reproduction eventually."

"I know that! But I'd like to keep them as innocent as possible until they do. You nearly ruined that!"

Raimundo, turning suave, hugged his wife around her waist. His hands rubbed her back gently yet firmly.

"It was actually funny and you know it."

Despite her anger, she smiled. It was actually humorous when she thought about it more.

"Still, we're going to have to be more discreet with our lovemaking from now on. I don't want Ava or Miguel telling any of their friends or teachers at school what their parents are doing at night," Kimiko warned.

Raimundo chuckled.

"Okay, fine. And you have to admit, I was pretty amazing last night." He smirked widely.

"It wasn't your best." Kimiko looked at her nails—the universal sign for not caring.

Usually her words would wound most men's egos. But Raimundo was not deterred.

His hands rubbed her shoulders sensually. Then he kissed her neck with warm lips. It wasn't long before they were kissing passionately and growing sexually aroused.

"Admit it." Raimundo pulled away, leaving Kimiko unsatisfied.

"Fine! I loved it, a lot," Kimiko yelled.

Raimundo smiled and returned to kissing her.

"You know, we don't have to work for another hour and the kids are at school….." he said slowly.

"Why, Mr. Pedrosa, are you seducing me into putting your car into my garage?" Kimiko inquired playfully.

"Why, Mrs. Pedrosa, yes I am," he replied slyly.

Kimiko giggled.

"The neighbors would hear."

Raimundo scoffed.

"Let them. I want to let them all know that they can't pleasure their women like I can!"

"I love you." Kimiko smiled.

The married couple engaged in eager yet passionate kisses yet again. Kimiko took Raimundo's hand and led him to the bedroom.

"I suppose I can wear that outfit you wanted me to wear last night," Kimiko suggested.

Raimundo's face brightened like the fourth of July.

"The one that came with the whip?"

**A/N: Just a small one-shot from our favorite couple. Oh do enjoy, sweethearts.**

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown belongs to Christy Hui.**


End file.
